


Dirty Little Secret

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siblings have greater secrets than anyone can imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this one . . .

 

 

It was one of those secrets, the kind that siblings have and either forget they're hiding, or never tell. There issomething more intimate than anything in life about sharing a womb with someone. It's the kind of bond that can't be forged in life. I don't remember the first time it happened... things between us have always been so natural that it seems like there was no starting point. Everything we had just... was.   
  
But then he went to New Zealand and I felt my whole world fall apart. I visited him, but it wasn't the same. He was so caught up in being “thehobbitsnorli” that it seemed like I'd well and truly lost _my_ Elijah.   
  
Then he came back to the States.   
  
And there was Franka.   
  
And Pam.   
  
And they were just the publicity stunts.   
  
Nobody but me ever knew about the string of women (and men) he'd drag home from the clubs. Elijah was discreet about his activities with everyone but me. And, of course, when I made a pass at Dom, I found out he, too, was warming my brother's bed. Not only had I lost Elijah, but Dom, too.   
  
When Elijah asked me to attend Art of Esylum's “Pieces of Heaven,” I thought he was kidding until he came home with the most adorable little black dress. How could I say no?   
  
That night, after we got home, he took the dress off my body with gentle, steady hands.   
  
“You're always my number one, Hannah,” he said, lacing his fingers through mine as he pushed inside me.   
  
I wanted to believe him.   
  
Two days later he flew to New York to meet Dom.   
  
I haven't seen him in five months, but I have to believe him. We share a secret deeper than anything he could feel for Dom.


End file.
